HQ
The HQ is the prime base of operations for the Penguin Secret Agency. The center of the HQ is occupied by a large desk, spanning the width of the room. Various computers, drawers, and books are stationed on the long desk. Above the desk lies the I.S.E.E.U. (Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit) which allows agents to view the entire island, as well as teleport to any location of their choosing — entirely from within the confines HQ. To the left of the desk are a series of multiple doors, leading to the Everyday Phoning Facility; though you can still see the remains of what used to be the Sports Shop in the form of a curtain. On the right of the desk is a bulletin board that is occasionally updated, as well as a cabinet, leading to the special EPF Command Room, which only Elite Penguin Force Agents are able to access. The HQ has multiple other features, only accessible during missions. These include the Invention Cabinet, a table with a coffee maker and a nearby water cooler, and an entrance to the Gadget Room. The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook) can also be accessed from the HQ, and contains important information for agents, a translation for the Tic Tac Code, and also offers agent gear to be purchased. In the mission The Veggie Villain, the HQ was destroyed by the infamous Herbert P. Bear — who utilized a popcorn bomb to bring about the ruin of the PSA. The Elite Penguin Force later helped the PSA with restoration efforts, enabling them to fully regain their headquarters. How the EPF accomplished this is currently unknown. Trivia * Oddly enough, the door on the left shows a curtain in Sports Shop, but this is because the HQ used to be located there. The door is currently located in the Everyday Phoning Facility; it's the same with the wardrobe on the right with the Command Room, — which leads to the new EPF Command Room. * Clicking a monitor on the I.S.E.E.U. teleports you to that very room. ** Except the Sports Shop which cannot be accessed as it was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. * The HQ was the first room in Club Penguin Rewritten to return after being removed from the original Club Penguin. Parties and Events * In Operation: Blackout, similarly with the EPF Command Room, the HQ was devastated by Herbert, with half of the screens being removed and fire burning throughout. The damage is like the 2010 HQ but without the popcorn etc. * In Dig Out the Island, the fires that engulfed the HQ prior had been extinguished, though the room was still in critical condition and still wasn't escapable via the exit. * In the Christmas Party 2017, The still-destroyed HQ was decorated with streamers and lights, with a big Christmas tree with decor, presents and a rug in the left corner of the room. Much like the parties prior, the HQ was still unescapable via the exit. Gallery Graphical designs HQ 2008 2.png|March 20, 2017 - December 6, 2017 DigHQ.png|December 6, 2017 - present Parties 2017 = HQonFireCPRBlackout.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 HQ.png|Christmas Party 2017 Other Mission_5_HQ.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:PSA Category:Permanent Rooms